Top-Force Jr.
} |-| Evo.= - VS= - RS= }} }}The Top-Force Junior is a Racing Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on August 18, 1992. It was based on the Top-Force R/C buggy, also made by Tamiya. The Top-Force Evolution Junior , a color variant of the Top-Force Jr. that was based on the high-end variant of the Top-Force R/C buggy, was also released within the same year. Oddly, only the Evolution model has the VS Chassis variant and the RS variant, both released in 2003 and 2013 respectively. General info The Top-Force featuring the low, wedge-shaped body design, with a large rear spoiler with built-in flaps on the rear and a rooftop air intake prop on top of the 3-window canopy. The shock tower and damper props can been seen on the front and on the rear. All models has the 'Top-Force' decals on the side of the bodyshells, as well as the 'Tamiya' decals on the front of the side cowls. Top-Force The Top-Force featuring the green bodyshell, with straight-styled stripe decals of light green, red and yellow. It has a 'Formidable' decal on the spoiler and the 'Spurred to the action' decals on the side cowls. It was equipped with the white, large-diameter 6-spoke Manta Ray-type wheels paired with the black Avante-type slick tires. Both the chassis frame and A parts were molded in dark green. Top-Force Evolution and VS variant Both the Evolution and the VS variant featuring the gun metal gray bodyshells, with the zig-zag-styled decals of red and yellow. they has a 'Impressive Number' decal on the spoiler and the 'Evolution' decals on the side cowls. Both were equipped with the red, large-diameter 6-spoke Manta Ray-type wheels paired with the black Avante-type slick tires. The original Evolution model has its chassis frame and A parts molded in dark green, while the VS variant has its chassis frame and A parts molded in black. Evolution Pearl Color Special The limited Pearl Color Special, released in 1994, featuring the pearl white bodyshell, gray tires and neon-orange wheels. Top-Force Evolution RS The RS variant of the Evolution model featuring the same body color, but with the different decal color design as well as minor changes to the decals. The red and yellow color scheme on the zig-zag body decals has been switched places, the 'Evolution' decals has been replaced with the 'RS' decals and an additional 'Evo.' was added next to the 'Top-Force' decals. It was equipped with the silver-plated, large-diameter 6-spoke Manta Ray-type wheels paired with the black Avante-type slick tires. Both the chassis frame and A parts were molded in black. Oddly, it was equipped with the blue, 16 mm lightweight plastic rollers on the front bumper. About the Top-Force and the Top-Force Evolution 1/10 R/C buggy Released on November 26, 1991, the Top-Force is a four-wheel-drive R/C buggy made by Tamiya. It is the high-end model to the Manta Ray. Although most aspects of the chassis are the same as the Manta Ray, the main differences is that the FRP double deck chassis frame, the FRP shock towers, adjustable turnbuckle upper arms, universal driveshafts and limited-slip ball differentials, were now standard for the Top-Force. While the Top-Force is heavier than the Manta Ray due to the use of alloy parts for its FRP chassis frame, it was countered by the car's low ride height. It comes with the standard, Mabuchi-made RS-540SH 540-size motor. The high-end variant to the regular Top-Force, the Top-Force Evolution, was released on June 16, 1992. Unlike the regular model, it was equipped with the carbon fiber double deck chassis frame and shock towers. The optional torque slipper, aluminum dampers, differential housings and full ball bearings were standard for the Evolution model. In additions, all screws were made of lightweight and strong titanium alloy. For some reason, it didn't comes with a 540-size motor as the regular Top-Force does. Both models were equipped with the spire spike tires and 5-spoke star-dish wheels. The regular Top-Force has been re-released twice. The 2005 re-release (released alongside the re-release of Manta Ray) had no modification compare to the original, while the 2017 re-release has the spire spike tires replaced by the square spike tires. Both were limited releases. Technical info Length: 132 mm (Normal/Evolution), 131 mm (VS) Width: 86 mm (Normal/Evolution), 90 mm (VS), 92 mm (Evolution RS) Height: 53 mm (Normal/Evolution/VS/Evolution RS) Chassis: Type-5 Chassis, VS Chassis Gear Set(s): 4.2:1 and 5:1 (Normal/Evolution), 5:1 and 4:1 (VS), 4.2:1 (Evolution RS) Gallery Boxarts TopForceJrBoxart.png|Boxart of the Top-Force. TopForceEvoJrBoxart.png|Boxart of the Evolution. TopForceEvoRSBoxart.png|Boxart of the Evolution RS. See also Related cars * Manta Ray Jr. * Terra Conqueror Jr. Open top version * Top-Force Evolution Open Top External links Tamiya Japan * Top-Force Jr. on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Top-Force Evolution Jr. on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Top-Force Evolution Jr. (VS Chassis) on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Top-Force Evolution RS on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Top-Force Evolution Jr. on Tamiya America official website * Top-Force Evolution RS on Tamiya America official website R/C buggy that the Mini 4WD car is based on * 1/10 scale R/C buggy Top-Force on Tamiya official website * 1/10 scale R/C buggy Top-Force (2017) on Tamiya official webstie * 1/10 scale R/C buggy Top-Force (2017) on Tamiya America official website Category:Racing Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that modeled after RC cars